


Of Pirates and Pens

by vanessa_jewel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adventure, Canon Compliant, Gen, Newspapers, Reader-Insert, Spoilers, at least i hope so, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanessa_jewel/pseuds/vanessa_jewel
Summary: As a top reporter for the World Economic Journal, you’ve come to accept that life isn’t easy, but you wouldn’t have it any other way. After all, you never know what tomorrow brings and what exciting stories await! And thanks to some up-and-coming pirate group known as the Straw Hats, a lot of these stories are just waiting to be told.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 2





	Of Pirates and Pens

This must be it. Looking back up from your map, you squint your eyes in the direction of the island. After a full day of traveling in the tiny and cramped boat, your destination was in view.

“So that’s Cocoyasi Village, huh?”

...

With a satisfying thump, you move your bag onto one of the chairs next to you. It was going to be a long journey back to the New World— but such was the life of a top reporter at the World Economic Journal, or WE for short. 

As a top reporter, you had a bit of leeway when it came to time off, so you had decided to return home to the best island in the East Blue— Mirrorball Island. Of course, you were a bit biased, having grown up on the island and all. But no matter, you now lived in the New World, working your dream job, and you were about to go back. 

“Foods ready ya squid-bastard.” 

Taking you out of your thoughts, you look up at the large and muscular man with a shaved head placing your order onto the table. 

Before leaving the East Blue once more, you had decided to stop at the locally famed sea-faring restaurant, Baratie. 

“Thank you! This looks amazing!” You smile at the cook, hungrily eyeing the food in front of you. This was bound to be the highlight of your day. 

“Ya sure ya don’t want anything else? Ya ordered the cheapest thing off the menu!” The cook interrupts. 

True enough, you had ordered the cheapest item off the menu as admittedly, you were a bit of cheapskate.

“No, no, this is good enough!” You say in your most reassuring tone, “You see, I’m a little tight on money these days. You know how it is!”

That was a total lie. You certainly had enough to order a decent meal at this place, but everyone who knew you could vouch for your thriftiness. After all, travel expenses sure do add up, and you had quite the journey ahead of you before you could reach your next paycheck. 

The cook seemed to ponder your words for a few seconds before nodding. It seems your excuse was good enough for him. 

Before any conversation could continue, a few customers entered the restaurant, causing the spirited cook to quickly rush over and give them the good ole Baratie greeting.

“Welcome ya damn crooks!”

...

Honestly, you were quite shocked that the restaurant was still open in the current state it was in. On your way in, you had noted major damage towards the front of the restaurant, and you almost thought the restaurant was closed had it not been for a pirate flying out the front door, courtesy of the owner himself. Not to mention the fact that they had no waiters, with all of them quitting a few weeks back. 

But back to the damage: the whole front deck of the ship was in tatters. It looked as though it had been attacked by pirates, as if some sort of battle had taken place— a scenario that wasn’t too far fetched, even for the East Blue. 

Ah, the East Blue, the beautiful and relatively calm ocean you had called home up until two years ago. You had been working for the World Economic Journal for 3 years, though you had been stationed in the East Blue for the first full year until...

Two years ago, you had written a breakout article about an up-and-coming and notorious pirate group known as the Spade Pirates and their humble beginnings in the East Blue. That article had garnered the attention of “Big News” Morgan himself, and before you knew it, you had made your way to the New World to work at the WE headquarters. 

So, it wasn’t the first time you would make the treacherous journey to the New World, but that wouldn’t make it any easier, or less interesting. 

...

“Did ya hear the rumors?”

“You mean about the Alvida Pirates?”

With this, you perk up your head and turn towards a group of pirates sitting at the table next to yours. 

“So you heard? This could be a great chance for us!” One of the pirates exclaims.

“I haven’t heard the rumors.” You ask, interrupting the pirates, “What’s goin’ on with the Alvida Pirates?” You quickly dig through your bag, pushing your camera aside as you pull out a notepad, pen, and a list of bounty papers. 

“Rumour has it their captain ‘Iron Mace’ Alvida has abandoned her crew after being beat by some punk.” 

After a quick shuffle through the bounties, you pull out her wanted poster. “5,000,000 berries, huh? Wonder who she lost to.”

“If ya ask me, it doesn’t make much of a difference whether or not those scum are gone!” The cook from before, apparently named Patty laughs, earning some frightening glares from the pirates in the restaurant. 

“Ya know the Alvida Pirates aren’t the only pirate crew outta business. Them damn Kreig Pirates are no more!” Though Patty laughs at this, you swear you see a flash of anger on his face before his smile returns. 

“You mean _the Krieg Pirates_?” a customer a few tables away exclaims. 

You look around the restaurant only to see most of the patrons have also tuned in on your conversation.

"Are those guys really such a big deal?” You ask, digging through your wanted posters. “Say, what’s their captain’s name?” 

“Don Kreig. He commands a fleet of 50 ships!” Another customer fearfully replies. 

"5o ships and a 17,000,000 berry bounty huh? Now this is getting interesting." Quickly, you begin to jot down the information in your notepad, a small smile creeping up onto your face. "So, why do you say they're no more?"

“Most of their fleet was done in by a man they call Hawkeye.” Much to everyone’s surprise, this reply came from none other than the owner and head chef himself, a man known once as “Red-Legged” Zeff.

“Y-you mean the Warlord!” Excitedly, you scribble this information into your notepad. Why was Hawkeye in the East Blue anyways?

“You mean the Kreig Pirates were wiped out by Hawkeye? It’s no wonder they're gone!” A customer laughs, and with that, the tension that you hadn’t even noticed filled the room had started to dissipate. 

You guessed that those Krieg Pirates were quite the big deal in this ocean.

“Ha! That Hawkeye only destroyed their fleet, but a good chunk of their forces remained intact.” By now the head chef had made his way to a customer’s table, where he began to place down their order.

“ _Only_ their fleet? Well, who was it that defeated them then? Is that why there's so much damage to the front of this place? Was it you guys?” You were eager to hear their answers. Man, this was going to be a great article! You could picture the title already: _The East Blue’s Biggest Threat, Beaten by Cooks!_ No, you could do better than this, maybe…

“I guess you could say that!” Patty laughs, and with more vigor than you had felt in a while, you began to excitedly plot out your article.

The whole restaurant seemed thrilled over this revelation.

“Who knew these cooks were so awesome!”

“I knew they fought pirates, but the Krieg Pirates? How cool!”

“Ya heard that? We gotta come back to this place!” 

With a smile on your face, you set down your pen and notepad. “Heh, not bad for a bunch of cooks!”

“Man, all of these notorious pirate groups in the East Blue keep falling. First Alvida, then Buggy, and now Krieg!” Another pirate laughs. “Man this really is our chance to take over the East Blue!”

_Buggy_? And who were these no-name pirates thinking they could take over the East Blue. They weren’t even on any of the bounty posters in your hands. 

“Huh, so you guys haven’t heard what just happened to Arlong and his pirate group?” 

Arlong, you thought the name sounded familiar as you once again tore threw your bounty posters. Arlong, why does the name ring a bell. At last, you pull out his wanted poster, and that’s when you remember.

“You meant _that_ Arlong. The Arlong who was a part of the Sun Pirates with Fisher Tiger? No way.” You exclaim, practically jumping out of your seat. “When did this happen? And how?” 

“Around a day or two ago, I heard some Marines talking about it.” A pirate explains. “Apparently, some no-name pirates going as the Stra-”

But you weren’t listening anymore. Quickly, you gathered up your belongings before practically running towards the door.

“Oi, where are ya going? You haven’t even heard the full story yet!”

“I’m a journalist! And this? This is _big news_! I gotta go report on this ASAP!” And with that, you rush out of the restaurant, pulling the Den Den Mushi from your bag.

“Hey Boss, you're gonna wanna hear this!”

**Short 1:**

Despite the time, Baratie was still as lively as ever, with patrons and cooks alike enjoying the cool sea breeze. 

One of the cooks was cleaning up the table, humming to himself an old pirate song when he suddenly froze in place. 

“Ya know, I don't think that the journalist paid for their food.” Almost immediately, both cooks and patrons alike went silent in the restaurant. 

**Short 2:**

Humming, you stuff your hands into your pockets as you stare up into the night sky. All things considered, today had been a pretty good day.

“Huh? What the…” You pull out some change from your pockets, and judging by its contents, it was similar to what your total was at Baratie. 

“Could I have…?” You stare down at the Berries in your hand, desperately trying to remember whether or not you had paid for your meal. 

“I- no, there's just no way!” You decide that you did in fact pay your bill and that this was just a mere coincidence. After all, you were a highly esteemed journalist, and being a dine-and-dasher was _not_ on your resume. 

Without a second thought, the whole incident was pushed to the back of your mind— hopefully never to be brought forth again. 

Yea, you definitely paid for your meal... 

...at least you never gave them your name.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's such a short chapter, I kinda wrote this on a whim.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors!


End file.
